


Dat Ass

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Slapping, Butts, F/F, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader likes Rowena's ass.





	Dat Ass

Rowena's ass, just like the rest of her, was a work of art.

Small, tiny, it easily fit in the palm, like a piece of puzzle custom made for your hand. It looked particularly perky in tighter pants or leggings, especially those of the leather variety.

You weren't an ass person, but like many things about Rowena, hers was a welcome exception. Your favorite thing to do was to palm her ass when she least expected it, and add in a squeeze or a pinch for good measure (which sometimes resulted in her hitting your shoulder or accusing you of objectifying her, a small price to pay for getting your hands on perfection). Spanking had become a regularity; not a single night of passion went without you leaving handprints over that baby-soft skin, marks of ownership only the two of you were privy to seeing.

Rowena didn't protest much. She appreciated a well crafted tush herself. If you enjoyed hers, who was she to complain? It was just another part of her body that you worshipped, and she was more than appreciative of that.

That didn't stop her from teasing, though. Hell would freeze over before Rowena gave up her role of exaggerated drama. Once a drama queen, always a drama queen.

A smile spilled over your mouth as you walked into the kitchen and found her standing by the island and perfecting her tea. The pants she wore today were tight as if molded on her, hugging her curves with utmost perfection. Her ass was on display, firm, tight, appetizing. Your hand almost itched to touch it.

You walked over to her and wrapped your arms around her from behind. "Good morning, baby." You emphasized your words with a soft kiss to her cheek, then repeated the action on her neck, a tad under her jaw, where she was particularly sensitive.

Rowena couldn't hold back a delighted grin. She melted into the embrace, melted into your sweet, tender warmth like a piece of hard candy left in direct sunlight. Not many people had shown her gentleness. It had taken you a while to teach her it was normal, that she could give in without fear of being taken advantage of. You would never hurt her. She'd eventually come to believe you, and ever since then the tough as nails ice queen was a softie in your arms. You were the only one she allowed to get that close, and you took that privilege seriously. You vowed never to do anything to lose it.

"Good morning," Rowena said in a happy, lilting tone.

"Someone's dressed to impress this fine morning," you commented, looking her over. White dress shirt, tight black pants and black pumps. Businesswoman extraordinaire.

"When am I not dressed to impress?" she asked.

Fair point. "You're always dressed to impress, sweetie, but never like this."

"Maybe I wanted to look extra good today."

"You always do that, too."

She giggled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You baited me!" you exclaimed, feigning outrage. "So mean!"

"I  _ am  _ quite naughty," Rowena admitted. She shrugged, nonchalant. "Can't help it, dear. It's in my DNA."

"You need to be punished for that." Your hand slid downwards, stopping on her ass. You rubbed the cloth-clad flesh, then swatted so hard it would have left a mark had she not been wearing pants. 

Rowena flinched with a yelp. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Punishment," you said simply. She shot you a glare that had surely killed before. You responded with an innocent smile. "Keep it up and I'll do it again."

"Don't you dare!"

You spanked her again.

She pouted. Your insides melted at the sight. It should have been illegal for three-hundred-year-old witches to be that adorable.

"You're so cruel," Rowena said in a whiny voice that matched the pout.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the worst," you said. You tapped her ass gently a few times, then brought your palm to it. "I'm abusing you."

"You are. Whatever should I do about it?"

"Punish me?" you suggested.

"A punishment  _ does  _ seem in order," she agreed.

Your face lit up at the prospect. "Is that a promise?"

"You bloody bet it is!"

Leaning over, you whispered straight into her ear with a voice that dripped with desire, "I can't wait."

And you slapped her ass again, and again, and again. The more serious the crime, the worse the punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
